1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic part inserting apparatus with a checking function for a clinched state, and checking method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic part inserting apparatus with a checking function for a clinched state of lead line of the inserted part during automatically inserting the electronic part on a printed circuit board (PCB), and checking method thereof.
2. Prior Art
A technique of inserting electronic parts on the PCB was automatized a long time ago and has generally has been used ever since.
An operation of the automatic inserting apparatus is as follows.
1) An initial electrical circuitry diagram is produced. PA1 2) A pattern of a printed board is manufactured on the basis of the circuitry diagram. PA1 3) The printed board is manufactured by using the pattern of a printed board. PA1 4) A part list database with respect to respective parts to be inserted on the printed board is prepared. PA1 5) The information with respect to inserting positions and inserting orientations is read out by using the pattern of the printed board, and the information is then transformed into numerical control (NC) data corresponding to equipment for inserting the corresponding parts. PA1 6) The NC data are inputted to the automatic inserting device, and desired parts are supplied and lead lines of the parts are inserted into the appropriate holes on the printed board. PA1 7) A clinching process that the lead line after the inserting process is cut off to have an appropriate length to be bent and thereby the part is fixed is carried out. PA1 8) An automatic soldering apparatus solders the respective parts at the printed board on which the inserting process and the clinching process are carried out so that a printed circuit board is completed. PA1 a scanner for reading an image of a printed circuit board to transform the image to digital imaging data; PA1 an inputting section for inputting data or the commands; PA1 a database for clinch-checking formed by extracting information having coordinates of holes of a respective part to be inserted and a size and a shape of a corresponding land to the part from BOM (bill of materials) data and CAD data; PA1 clinch-checking means for checking clinch states of holes of the part on the printed circuit board, and for judging whether the clinched state is good or bad; and PA1 a monitor for displaying a part arrangement plan formed using the CAD data, and for displaying judged results for the clinched state of the holes of the respective parts. PA1 1) generating a database for clinch-checking by extracting information for clinch-checking having coordinates of holes of each part to be inserted and a size and a shape of a corresponding land to the part from BOM data and CAD data; PA1 2) selecting one part from the database for clinch-checking, and finding a part number of the part; PA1 3) searching the database for the selected part, extracting X, Y coordinates of the holes into which the part is to be inserted, and extracting a size of a corresponding land to the part; PA1 4) finding a corresponding hole position on a printed circuit board to the X, Y coordinates of the hole extracted from the database; PA1 5) comparing a line length of the clinched lead in the hole on the printed circuit board with the size of the land of the hole extracted from the database; PA1 6) if the line length of the clinched lead is larger than the size of the land, then judging the clinched state of the hole to be bad, but if the line length of the clinched lead is not larger than the size of the land, then judging the clinched state of the hole to be good; and PA1 7) displaying a judged result on a monitor, and storing it in a memory.
In steps 7) and 8), when there is something wrong in--clinching process for fixing the part by cutting and bending the lead line which is inserted into the appropriate hole on the printed circuit board--, the respective parts can not be electrically connected as desired in layout. For example, when a line length of the clinched lead is larger than a range of a predetermined land of the hole, a short circuit with the neighboring lead line in the brazing process tends to occur. Also, when the inserted lead is imperfectly bent, imperfect brazing tends to occur. Therefore, productivity deteriorates due to bad PCBs with non-desired electrical connections.